


Pennywise Style

by misschanandlerbong



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mentioned Pennywise (IT), and the gc i guess, because we clowns, clown, crackfic, this is for you ori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 07:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschanandlerbong/pseuds/misschanandlerbong
Summary: Steve is a clown.





	Pennywise Style

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. this is for the gc. since we all clowns. inspired by a tweet by user brieswidow

Bucky sat down on the bed. The mission had been tiresome. He tied his brown wavy hair into a bun, sighing as he did it. Bucky was tired, but also feeling worked up. He always felt like this after missions, so did Steve. But he had no idea where Steve went, he had left the debriefing meeting immediately. He sighed once again, putting on his comfortable grey Ugg boots, his usual post-mission shoes.

He walked into the living room to find Steve. But Steve is dressed up. He's dressed as Pennywise. He has the full makeup on, completed with the costume. Bucky gulps, as he feels his pants growing tighter.He shouldn't be turned on by this. Not this. Of all things.

"What's going on?', he asks hestantly

"Well, it's about time you got fucked... Pennywise style", Steve replies with a lustful tone.

"Pennywise style?"

"You're always telling me I'm a clown, now it's time you get fucked by one."

Bucky shudders. He should NOT be turned on by Steve in a Pennywise costume. Steve pushes Bucky back against the couch and begins to unbutton Bucky's pants. Bucky moans as Steve's clown hand pushes down his pants. He begins to pull down the zipper of Steve's costume, he wants it. He wants to get fucked. Pennywise style.

-

Bucky is sweating on the couch, droplets of sweat falling down his back. He glances at Steve, the makeup smudged and messy. He smirks. Steve sees the smirk and pulls Bucky close.

"You'll float too." Steve whispers jokingly

**Author's Note:**

> again i am SO SO sorry


End file.
